Gone
by Mz-CrayZ
Summary: Ginny and her mother have a . . . 'disagreement' about Ginny's choice in occupation.


**_A/N: _WRITER'S BLOCK! Just writing randomly hoping for inspiration and . . .ta-DA! Here's one of the many random things I've come with . . .Enjoy! PLEASE READ&REVIEW**

* * *

Ginny was sick of it. Sick of the constant control. The constant interference. The suffocation. Being the only girl and youngest of seven didn't make for an easy life. And the incident in the Chamber didn't help much either, but Ginny Weasley was determined to change all that, today. Ginny sighed as she walked up the lane to her house, the Burrow. Its lopsided frame, and Gryffindor-style interior was sanctuary to every Weasley, but one. She opened the back door and made her way through the living and eventually the kitchen where she knew her mother would be bustling around trying to prepare tonight's dinner.

"Hey Dad." She greeted her father as she passed behind him. He was staring intently at the chess board in front of him.

He looked up for a second to greet his only daughter, "Hello Ginny girl."

Ginny smiled and rolled her eyes at the nickname, only he called her.

"Hey Bill, Charlie, Ron." She greeted, perching herself on the arm of a nearby chair.

"Hey Gin'." Ron greeted not looking up from the chest board.

"Surprise you're not in the kitchen Ronny." she smirked.

"Ha-ha! Very funny Ginny."

"Hey Gin'. How've you been?" asked Charlie.

Ginny fought the urge not roll her eyes and round on her brother. She knew that's not what he meant, but she had come to despise that question since the Chamber.

"Doing okay. New scratch I see? Horntail or. . ."

"Antarctic Ice dragon."

"Sounds delightful." She said with a false sweetness. Charlie responded by sticking his tongue out at her.

"Careful your face might stick that way." She scolded mockingly.

"Hey Gin'." Bill greeted.

"Where are Fleur and Vicki?"

"Fleur's at her mum's and Victoire's upstairs with the troublemakers."

Ginny nodded in acknowledgement before finally walking into the kitchen. "Hello Mum."

Mrs. Weasley looked up and smiled. She wiped her hands on her apron and stepped away from the large mound of dough she was kneading, to pull Ginny into her signature hug.

"So how was it today dear?" Ginny rolled her eyes at the question. Her mother refused to acknowledge her job at the Leaky Cauldron as...well a job.

"Work was fine today Mum." Ginny said dragging out the word willing her mother to understand.

"That's nice, dear." Mrs. Weasley responded offhandedly, "Could you get to work on the potatoes dear?"

Ginny walked over to the cupboard that held the vegetables grown in the garden and searched for the potatoes. She positioned the sack of potatoes on the table directly in front of her and leant against the counter. She began peeling, contemplating how to tell her mother her news.

"I met Gwenog Jones today." She started, lamely.

"Mmmhmm."

"We talked and. . .and she wants me to be the new reserve chaser for the Harpies!" Ginny said all in one breath. She waited for the explosion that was bound to come, but it never came. Figuring her mother had just ignored her, Ginny started again, slowly.

"Mum? Did you hear what I-"

"No."

"No? Mum I-"

"No Ginevra!" she said turning to face Ginny with a cold stare.

"No?!" Ginny asked incredulously, "Mum, I wasn't asking permission! I'm going to be a chaser for the Harpies!" Ginny stated steeling her features as her anger began to rise.

"YOU MOST CERTAINLY WILL NOT!" Her mother yelled sending the top on the pot flying up to the ceiling. Mrs. Weasley cancelled the magic on all her cooking supplies giving Ginny her full undivided attention whether she wanted it or not because she sure as hell asked for it in her opinion.

"Yes. I. Am." Ginny seethed, "I'm 17 years old. I'm not a child Mother. You can't keep treating me like one!"

"I don't care how old you are Ginevra no daughter of mine is going to be a quidditch player! You're lucky your father and I even allowed you to get that 'job' at the Leaky Cauldron! First a waitress, now a quidditch player?! Next you'll want to run off to Romania like your brother Charlie! No no no! I won't allow it! I forbid it."

"Again: I'm not asking for your permission Mum! Quidditch isn't some hobby I just picked up!"

Her mother scoffed.

"It's what I want to do with the rest of my life! You've seen me play at Hogwarts and I'm good! This is my dream! Why can't you just for once in your life be happy for me, believe in my dreams, and stop trying to mold me into the perfect little girl!"

"GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY, YOU WILL NOT BE A QUIDDITCH PLAYER THAT IS FINAL!"

That was the last straw for Ginny, "I AM NOT ELEVEN-BLOODY-YEARS OLD ANYMORE! TOM RIDDLE IS DEAD! I AM NOT AND WILL NOT BE SOME DAINTY LITTLE BINT THAT STAYS AT HOME ALL DAY, PREGNANT, THINKING OF WHAT COULD'VE BEEN!"

"HOW DARE YOU! HOW DARE YOU! OUT! OUT! I WANT YOU OUT OF THIS HOUSE! NOW!" Mrs. Weasley screamed pointing to the kitchen door.

"Fine."

Ginny stomped out the kitchen and upstairs to her room. She stuffed any and everything she had into a duffel bag she had charmed to be bottomless. She flung it over her shoulder and went to her window. Just as she swung a leg out the window, her door flew open.

"Where are you going Aunty Ginny?" Victoire yawned from George's arms.

Ginny sighed, climbing back inside her room. She turned to see the twin's walk in with Victoire. The twin's understood Ginny better than the rest of her family ever could. They shared the same mischievous nature and flair for adventure. If anyone would approve of Ginny's decision it would be them.

"I know growing up with us has taught you anything's impossible if you've got enough nerve but..."

"...only you would test that nerve on mum!"

"Good luck Gin-Gin'!" said Fred and George.

"Thanks Gred, Forge." she said teary eyed kissing them both on the cheek and Victoire on the head.

Ginny went to her window, conjured a rope ladder and climbed down. She went to the broom shed and grabbed her Firebolt. Mounting her broom Ginny thought of the Three D's of Apparition: Destination, Determination, and Deliberation. With those three things in mind she vanished into the cool July night.

* * *

**I do not own any of the Characters of _'Harry Potter' (A/N: possible HarryxGinny pairing if I continue this)_**


End file.
